


A Broken Mirror

by izukillme



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, This is HEAVILY divergent from canon like so so heavily divergent, will add relationship & chap tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: “We’ll bring an end to this sick travesty called suffering. We’ll burn that damn country to the ground if we have to… we’ll create a better world.”The way things were going, their plan seemed more a broken reflection of how things might have panned out if everything had fallen into place as it should... a warped reality, as it were.But then again, she'd always found twists far more interesting than the straight and narrow.
Relationships: Aileen Ashford & Milly Ashford, Cornelia li Britannia & Jeremiah Gottwald, Cornelia li Britannia & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Jeremiah Gottwald & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

Two people stumbled along what had once been beautiful, lush land, now littered with bodies and blood and debris and punctuated with the groans of the dying. The taller of the two drew her much shorter, skinnier companion close, placing her hands over his ears. He buried his face in her ample chest willingly and flinched as gunfire rent the air once more. 

“It’s okay,” the woman whispered, carding gentle fingers through the boy’s thick hair. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” 

The boy didn’t respond, but his thin shoulders shook and he burrowed his face into the crook of her neck. She stopped her unsteady march, kneeling down and allowing him to collapse against her. He began to tremble, and his hands fisted in her ragged travellers’ cloak as tears began to roll down his face in earnest.

“I… they both… they’re gone… and they took him, too…” 

White teeth came out to bite at a pink lower lip; the woman lifted her head, locking her gaze on the horizon. Her mouth quivered with the effort of holding her own tears back, and she tightened her grip on the young boy, pulling him close. 

“We will fight back. Don’t worry. We’ll do something - anything.” she assured, her voice coming out strong and confident. Only to those who knew her was the slight waver at the end obvious - and though her companion was one of those few, it certainly wouldn’t be clear to a grieving child who sought comfort from her powerful speech and bearing.

“We’ll bring an end to this sick travesty called suffering. We’ll burn that damn country to the ground if we have to… we’ll create a better world.” she continued, a note of steel determination entering her tone. 

At that, the boy stopped shaking. Thin hands wiped at a pale face; the rivers stopped cascading from his eyes, and he pulled away, drawing himself up proudly.

“For their sake.” he said in a voice matching hers, lifting his gaze to meet hers. Their eyes shone like twin gemstones cut from the same rock, bright malevolence glittering in both pairs. In that moment, despite the grime coating their faces and the tattered clothing and the general wear and tear - or perhaps, _because_ of it - their determination sparked brighter than any raging forest fire. 

“For their sake,” the woman answered, her hands coming up to grip the boy’s firmly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my new Code Geass AU! I rewatched the anime three times and decided we needed a BIG fix-it... namely because Zero Requiem broke me, and because the women deserved sooooo much more. It will update as and when I have time or energy to write - the first two chapters will come soon though as I already have them written :D 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave me a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Aileen Ashford sighed for what felt like the fifth time that hour as she watched her students run laps around the ground. Honestly, they were next to  _ useless! _ If this had been back home, she would never have stood for this - 

She shook her head quickly, her thick black braid whipping around from the rapid motion and smacking her in the cheek. She couldn’t think about that: right now she wasn’t  _ her. _ She was Aileen, just an insignificant member of the fallen-from-grace Ashford family, and authoritarian gym teacher at the clan’s Academy in Area Eleven.

Something inside her winced at the name, something that had been awakened six years ago. Aileen shook her head again, this time visualising the thoughts flying out of her head and bouncing on the ground, bouncing away from her.

It worked. She released a sigh, lifting her metal whistle and blowing on it a few times to call an end to the session; it was five minutes early, but she’d been out of it today, and she reckoned the students would appreciate a break. (Well… she’d appreciate a break from them, at any rate.)

As the teens split up into groups and headed off to the changing rooms, the buzz of chatter wafting into the air, Aileen cracked her knuckles and looked around at the empty PE grounds with a displeased expression. She clicked her tongue in disappointment, and started tidying up after them, her movements hurried and clipped. 

“All students be notified!” came a voice over the intercoms that ran throughout the school. Milly - her ‘niece’. The stragglers froze, and the sounds of talk died down instantly at the student council president’s serious tone - something rarely heard. Aileen looked up, smiling in anticipation as Milly went on, “As you are aware, His Royal Highness, Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia of the Holy Britannian Empire, is currently gracing the presence of the Ashford family as our honoured guest. As planned, the Prince is scheduled to visit our Academy today; I have received word that he will be arriving in exactly ten minutes from now. I ask you all to familiarise yourselves with the rules adhering to visiting dignitaries, and to kindly  _ refrain  _ from begging for the Prince’s autograph.” Her voice held a note of tiredness at the end; Aileen snorted softly, knowing that Milly had spent all of the previous week being badgered by the rest of the student populace for Prince Lelouch’s signature or anything belonging to him, really. It was sort of creepy, in truth, the way ordinary Britannians idolised the royal family… but then again, most of the royals were either capable of handling themselves (Guinevere) or handling the crowds (Clovis). 

Aileen huffed out a breath and clapped her hands imperiously, noticing that some students still remained, staring up at the mic in awe. 

“All right! No time to dawdle, you’ve got classes!” she cried, her voice bringing them back to reality and sending them running from the room. She couldn’t help a little smile; it seemed she still had it in her to frighten the crowds as she pleased. Once they were all gone, she returned to her hasty tidying; though the day had just begun, she had somewhere apart from class to be. An important meeting awaited, and she must be ready for it. 

Upon finishing, Aileen marched to her room in the clubhouse, going to her mirror and beginning to work on her appearance. Within minutes, she was done; frumpy gym clothes replaced by a smart suit, lipstick touched up, hair combed into a style reminiscent of the one she’d worn so many years ago, she looked like a completely different person. She felt like one, too - as she stared herself up and down in the mirror, her body snapped automatically back into the proud, commanding posture that had once sent people scattering out of her way. 

_ No! Not yet… you can’t become  _ **_her_ ** _ again just yet. You’re still Aileen…  _

Holding on to that thought as firmly as she had once gripped a sword and charged into war, Aileen smoothed down her suit and walked out of her rooms to join the rest of the teachers in greeting the Prince, not unlike a warrior-queen setting off for the battlefield. Her steps were confident but careful; she didn’t want to be seen as  _ too  _ poised. There would be unwanted questions, and she had always been a terrible liar. 

“Aileen!” hailed Milly, who was also seemingly waiting to welcome Prince Lelouch. Aileen allowed a smile to flit across her lips in return, nodding. 

“Milly. Is he here yet? And why aren't you in class?”

Milly grinned. Aileen rolled her eyes - the girl really would take any excuse to cut school, wouldn’t she?

“Well, seeing as the Prince  _ is  _ an old friend of my family, Grandfather thought it fitting that a familiar face should greet him.” she explained. Aileen scoffed mentally; more like Milly had pestered her grandfather Ruben into allowing her to skip classes. 

“I should think-” she began, ready to counteract Milly’s point, when a tall man rounded the corner. Aileen cut herself off quickly as she saw Albert Wolseley, the Physics teacher, come into view and smile at both of them.

“His Highness will be here any minute. Come quickly, we can’t afford to be slack!” he encouraged gently, taking both women by the wrists and dragging them out to the main entrance. Aileen and Milly shared amused looks before pulling away from Wolseley and taking up their own brisk strides. As overbearing as the Physics professor could be, he  _ did  _ have a point - keeping members of the Imperial Family waiting didn’t usually end well for the receiving party.

On reaching their destination, the women shuffled into place in an orderly fashion. Aileen breathed a sigh of relief as she looked up at the clock tower; they were just in time, with thirty seconds to go before the royal cavalcade would arrive. Prince Lelouch was well known for his punctuality - ten minutes  _ meant  _ ten minutes, and not a second earlier or later. Just as she finished the thought, a fleet of black cars pulled up to the front of the Academy, windows shaded so as to hide the identity of the figure within. Yet Aileen could tell just by looking at the posture of the slender person in the back of the largest car that it was indeed Lelouch - or perhaps that was just her uncanny recognition ability. He  _ had  _ always laughed that it was mildly off-putting.

A tall, well-built man got out of the car in front, his blue hair and orange eyes immediately striking. Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald, Aileen realised, fond memories of the time she had spent with the man coming to mind. She almost wanted to call out, waiting to be received warmly - 

But that would come later. For now, she had to act the part of a submissive noble-turned-commoner, bowing and scraping in front of everyone else. 

Jeremiah moved to the largest car and threw open the door. “Announcing,” he boomed loudly, sinking into a bow, “His Imperial Highness, Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia!” And Lelouch stepped out of the car in all his glory.

Aileen plastered on a fake smile like the rest of her colleagues, noting that Lelouch hadn’t changed since the last time she had seen him - and yet, he  _ had.  _ The same dark hair just this side of messy, the same calm and elegant bearing; but he was taller, his shoulders filled out, and he carried himself with a quiet confidence that had been much lacking five years ago.

It really  _ had  _ been too much time since they’d met.

The usual pleasantries were exchanged, Milly as usual vibrant but surprisingly respectful. Given how much favour the Ashford family held with the Eleventh Prince - and how neither Milly or Lelouch particularly cared for standing on ceremony - Aileen would have thought she’d act a little more familiar. It was just as well, though; Milly was finally learning to exercise that tact that she possessed in volumes yet refused to use. 

As she took the Prince’s arm and began to lead him towards the main building, Milly cast a meaningful glance towards Aileen. It could have been misconstrued as her looking back at the teachers, a fleeting motion, but Aileen knew what it meant. She waited for a few more seconds as the rest of the faculty dispersed back to their usual posts and the Prince’s guard stationed themselves outside the school - with the sole exception of Jeremiah, who stood in place with a wry smirk on his features as he looked at her. 

Aileen looked around to make sure they were alone. Then a grin made its way onto her features, and she strode to Jeremiah, wrapping him in a brisk one-armed hug.

“Lord Jeremiah. How farest thou?”

“Well, my Lady,” Jeremiah replied with a small smile. “And yourself?”

“As well as I can, considering-” Aileen broke off, gesturing widely at the Academy. Jeremiah barked a laugh.

“Of course. Children tend to wear on you. As I myself learned in my years with the Prince.” 

Aileen chuckled. “They’re all little devils. Especially my niece.” 

“Well… Miss Ashford is truly… one of a kind,” Jeremiah commented, a drop of sweat sliding down the side of his face. That was right, he and Lelouch had been staying with the family for awhile now… Aileen briefly wondered what sort of torture he must have undergone at the devious Milly’s hands and had to stifle a wicked grin.

“Well, my Lady,” and Jeremiah bowed shortly, offering his arm, “shall we? I’m sure he’ll be waiting already.”

Aileen took the arm gracefully. “He never  _ was  _ one for patience. Let’s go, then - I’ve been dying to catch up with him, too.”

And the two strode off in the same direction as Milly and Lelouch had gone not minutes earlier - straight towards the clubhouse. Her quarters  _ were  _ private enough for this discussion, well away from the rest of the school, and Milly and Jeremiah would make sure no one interrupted: it would make her conversation with the Prince much easier. Aileen breathed in and made ready to shed her persona as they stepped into the large building together and climbed the stairs. Milly waited outside the door of her room, smiling brightly and thumbing towards it. Aileen nodded in response, striding forward and laying her hand on the knob. Taking a deep breath, she twisted right and pushed it open, stepping inside.

He was already sitting at the table, the ornate cloak he’d worn now draped over a chair, hands folded in front of him as he looked expectantly toward the door. The minute she entered, his face broke into a brilliant smile, and he pushed back his chair with hasty eagerness, practically running - or, well, speed-walking - towards her. Aileen felt the change come over her suddenly, her persona dropping to the floor and shattering, revealing the woman whose role this was.

“It’s been too long,” Lelouch murmured, pulling her into a tight hug and burying his face in her shoulder, “sister.”

Cornelia li Britannia, former Second Princess of the Britannian Empire, smiled into her younger brother’s embrace and whispered, “It’s good to see you again.”

A few seconds passed, and she released herself from Lelouch’s surprisingly tight hug, placing her hands on his thin shoulders and looking him up and down.

“Well, look at you,” she said teasingly. “You’ve certainly filled out. Was it all those military campaigns, or did you gain it from… other activities? With that lovely boy you’ve got around all the time, perhaps? Or have you been sneaking out to the military barracks to meet up with an old friend?”

Lelouch’s cheeks flushed lightly.  _ “Sister!” _ he chastised. “I’m underage!”

“And?” Cornelia raised an eyebrow, keeping her gaze level on his. “When I was your age, Nonette and I had already-”

“Sis- _ ter! _ ” Lelouch’s voice was markedly higher this time, as it always got when he was embarrassed. Cornelia allowed a smirk to tug her mouth upwards, snorting through her nose at her brother’s visible floundering. She enjoyed herself for a few more seconds before sobering up, pulling her lips down into the stern line that she had once been feared for, back straightening and head high. Lelouch noticed immediately and pushed himself into a similar position, all traces of shame washed from his face like a slate wiped clean. His eyes took on a serious look as he waited for her to start asking questions.

“How’s everything?” 

Her words were measured, taking pains not to reveal too much. Cornelia was well aware of the suspicious nature of the Royal Family; no doubt there were at least three spies in Lelouch’s guard. Any one of them could have slipped microcameras onto his clothes - it did not matter that she had been revealed, for Cornelia had it on good authority that her father knew of her survival and had dismissed Lelouch’s meetings with her as mere indulgence on the so-called Black Prince’s part. That was why it was so important for Lelouch to be useful to Charles: they needed someone inside the palace, and the Emperor would not tolerate it if a useless child (pawn) of his were to indulge their own desires. 

“Going fine. I trust you’re well?” he responded, using the same code and doubling it up as a genuine question. Lelouch always  _ had _ been a good actor. 

“Mm. How about our siblings? Are they all right?” Translation:  _ do they know of our meetings? Of our plans? _

“They’re all in good health. We haven’t lost any of them in recent years, thankfully. Brother Schneizel was slightly ill a few months ago, but he is all right now.”  _ No. Schneizel came close to finding out, but I made sure his trail went cold. _

“Any new ones I should know about?”  _ Are there any other hitches? _

“If so, it’d be in the news.”  _ I would’ve left immediately if there were. _

“Ahh. I see Father is not as virile as he used to be.” Now  _ that  _ was a true insult. Cornelia had always been quite frankly disgusted by her father’s… sexual proactiveness, and his tendency for younger women. Lady Marianne had been all of nineteen when Lelouch was conceived, and the Emperor a man of forty-five. It sickened her - but who was she to speak? Her own mother Victoria had been  _ sixteen  _ and Charles thirty-five when she was born.

“Sister,” Lelouch replied in a voice of mild reprimand, “do not speak of our venerable father like that. It takes true strength to carry oneself with as much grace as he does even at his advanced age.” Translation:  _ Old geezer. How does he even walk anymore?  _ Cornelia almost laughed, but forced her face into neutrality at the last moment.

“All is well, then. I’m glad to hear it.” And she was. Not just for the implications that everything was going fine on Lelouch’s end, but for the fact that the last sibling she cared about was safe and well. 

“You’ll hear more soon,” Lelouch said wryly, his put-upon look signifying an end to their serious discussion. Cornelia relaxed, a little happy that they could just  _ be _ for a few moments, but wary of what was to come. Lelouch was a legendary complainer. 

“Oh?” she inquired carefully.

“Brother Schneizel wishes me to choose a Knight of Honor!” Lelouch threw up his hands, his mouth depressing into what he stubbornly denied was a pout. (Cornelia, and everybody else who had met him, would strongly disagree.) “That’s for  _ Princesses! _ ”

“And you could pass as one,” Cornelia reminded him smugly. Lelouch shot her a glare, but it was devoid of any venom. She smirked, and he rolled his eyes.

“ _ Anyway,  _ I don’t need it!” he went on, waving a hand. “I’m not a  _ girl! _ ”

Cornelia sighed. Lelouch’s most glaring weakness was his well-known lack of physical ability; however intelligent he was, if he was cornered alone or shot at, his brain could not save him from swords and bullets ramming into his fragile body. 

“Though it is  _ tradition,  _ it is not necessary that only Princesses elect Knights of Honor. That right is one belonging to all royals, to elect a personal Knight. It’d be good for you. And we both know who would fit the role most.” she said softly. 

“No!” Lelouch tensed, knowing exactly who Cornelia meant. There was only one person she would trust with her brother’s safety - the same man whom she had once trusted with hers. “Sister, he’s  _ yours.  _ I could never: he is loyal to me, and to what I stand for, but his heart lies with  _ you. _ ”

“He’s gay,” Cornelia said dryly. “And he  _ is  _ the best choice-”

“You know what I mean!” Lelouch cut her off. “And…” he looked down at his hands. “I’ve already chosen.”

Cornelia raised an eyebrow. It was surprising that Lelouch would trust anyone, least of all to put his own life in their hands. 

“Who? Jeremiah?” she guessed. 

“No.” Lelouch shook his head. The man, while steadfastly loyal and a close confidante, was on the older side, and would probably be unable to react in time despite his level of physical fitness. 

Besides, there was only  _ one  _ person whom Lelouch had always trusted completely, unconditionally…

Cornelia’s eyes opened wide, and she put a hand to her mouth. “ _ No,” _ she whispered. “Lelouch - he will have your  _ head  _ for this-”

“If I don’t choose, Schneizel will!” Lelouch interrupted sharply. “And I don't want one of his oily spies around me! I need someone whose loyalty lies not with the Crown, not with what I stand for, not with my siblings or my power, but with  _ me.  _ Not with Lelouch  _ vi Britannia  _ \- but with just  _ Lelouch.  _ And you know there’s only one man who cares for me that much.”

Cornelia sighed. Under different circumstances… in a perfect world, she’d pick the same person to guard her brother, too. But this  _ wasn’t  _ that world, and Lelouch could come under unwanted scrutiny for his choice of Knight.

“Do you really think - they might look into you unnecessarily…” she began.

“It’ll gain me favour here.” Lelouch replied flatly. “It’ll make things easier when… you know.”

“True.” With that, Cornelia could not disagree. Lelouch’s reasoning was solid, and he presented the pros in a manner that even if they hadn’t outweighed the cons, they  _ seemed  _ to. He had kept an eye on the chosen Knight in question all these years, watching as he rose through the military from the ground; Cornelia was sure that even if suddenly held at gunpoint, Lelouch could recite the exact squad number and soldier number  _ he  _ possessed.

She remembered bright green eyes and a slim physique that belied the boy’s true strength. Of course, he had never been a match for her when they sparred, but she could  _ feel  _ him improving even as they would fight, adapting to his surroundings and to her attack style, combining prodigious talent with his tenacious nature in order not to lose (though he had never beaten her). At eleven, he had been a spitfire - and Lelouch had been more than attracted. Even back then, they had been ridiculously intimate, and these seven years of separation had probably only  _ increased  _ their feelings for each other. 

Absence did make the heart grow fonder: and Lelouch  _ had  _ always gone to every length to keep Kururugi Suzaku close. She supposed he was no different now. 

Allowing herself a soft smile, Cornelia looked back at her brother with appraising eyes. “Very well. Suzaku it is.”

“Suzaku it is,” Lelouch agreed. “I’ll be careful.”

“You should be. Watch out for both of yourselves.” she advised. 

“We will. I’ll be taking my leave now.” Lelouch stood gracefully, grabbing his cloak and draping it over his shoulders. He came forward, hugging Cornelia again, and she gladly reciprocated. Then he pulled away, moving straight towards the door. 

“And don’t forget, sister,” he added, laying a hand on the doorknob, “together, he and I can do anything.”

Cornelia couldn’t help chuckling. It had been a childish pronouncement from both, but she couldn’t deny the inherent truth in it. Lelouch and Suzaku had always worked beautifully together. 

“Of course. Fare well.” she replied, smiling. “We will meet later this week?”

“The same for you,” Lelouch answered. “And yes. At the planned site, at midnight on Thursday?” His eyes sobered, as did hers. Violet locked on violet, the two shades vastly different yet echoing the same deep grief.

“Mmm.” Cornelia nodded. Lelouch smiled weakly - and then his front was back up, regal but benevolent, a twinkle of amusement in the eyes that many found so alluring. He swept out of the room, every inch a Prince of Britannia, and Cornelia sank back into her chair, wanting a moment of rest before she went back to class. 

After a few seconds, she felt Aileen nagging at her, and reluctantly allowed the other woman to take over. Hands that were no longer controlled by her flew up to fix her hair back into a sensible braid; Cornelia li Britannia retreated behind a glass wall, and Aileen Ashford seized the reins. 

Aileen stood up and strode out of the room with purpose in her every step. She had some classes to teach… and a close acquaintance had some  _ assignments  _ to complete after the school day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, the reference to Cornelia and Aileen separately is highly purposeful :P   
> Please leave me a comment & kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
